Under Sasuke's Mercy
by Haru Shadow
Summary: Haru, a wolf nekomimi ninja, has made it to Orochimaru's hideout earlier then Team Yamato. He has his own reasons for being there...but when he arrives, he realizes the Sasuke has his own plans as well. He's under the ravens complete mercy, and is only left to obey... (yaoi, will be revised soon)


**NOTE: So, as you've read above, this is yaoi. Now remember, this is as always, a character x oc, and this time it's SasuHaru. Haru is always uke, and all his information and looks are at my profile (click my name) look for the title Naruto Shippuden. I'm still a beginner writer, so opinions are needed, and especially advice. TIMELINE:** **when Naruto and the others** **searched for Sasuke in Orochimaru's hideout.  
**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai were planning to enter the hideout to quickly find Sasuke...

...But little did they know that Haru was already inside and secretly searching for him, but for a different cause...he wasn't intending to assassinate him like Sai, but for a different reason... _much_ different, because he was there to join him.

He knew Sasuke planned to kill Orochimaru some time in the future, and Haru was going to assist Sasuke with the elimination of the snake sannin. Haru used his unbelievably keen ears to find Sasuke easily inside the labyrinth of hallways. He sat for a minute, and perked his ears...not a single sound escaped his ears now...the flickering of the torches flames...then Sasuke's breathing and heartbeat. Lucky for him, he was close to Sasuke, and there was no other form of life in any off the halls surrounding him. And for the others, the labyrinth-like cavern would make it even harder to find Sasuke, buying Haru even more time.

He would have at least two hours of time. He followed the direction, and although walking normally, he was as quiet as air. He finally came across the shut wooden door. He could definitely sense _his_ chakra...

...It's...changed sense then _...it was dark...ominous...and much stronger..._

If Haru was to fight, it wouldn't even be considered a battle...he would be beat in seconds.

Swallowing his steadily growing fear, he cautiously made his way to the door, and hesitated before grabbing the handle, as he trembled a little...after a few seconds of reassuring himself, he grabbed the handle gently, and turned it very slowly, then slowly opened the door. The room was dark, the only light coming from outside the door due to the torches lining the hallway. It was empty, besides an old nightstand and bed with rugged sheets...

...of which had a still slumbering figure on top of them. Sasuke, who was facing the wall.

Haru lowered his ears, and heard that Sasuke was now awake, and aware of his presence. As the few moments passed, Haru eyed Sasuke closely...

"...I'm very sure you know that I can sense your chakra, Haru..." Sasuke spoke, not moving. His voice had changed as well...it was much colder, and much more mature...and silence was Haru's response... "...I assume I won't get an answer, considering you've not once spoken..." Sasuke began to sit up. "... _Yet_..." He finished, bringing his legs to the edge of the bed, his head down, making it hard to see his face, and his hands on either side of him. Haru stood his ground, eyes not leaving him, gleaming a little with their moon-like colors. The wolf lowered his head as well, slightly, and his ears laying back against his moon hair, his fear now growing faster. "Shut the door... _now_..." Sasuke said slowly, darkly, glaring up at him with blood red sharingan eyes. Haru's tail hid between his legs that began to shake just slightly, his ears trembling against his hair, and a violent chill ran up him from toe to head _..._

 _...Those eyes...they were clouded with darkness..._

Sasuke took a normal breath of annoyance, seeing that Haru wouldn't move...but in the corner of his mouth, it slightly curled up a fraction. The Uchiha used the snake in the shadows, and it shut the door quickly, even locking it somehow...It was now very dark inside, only the torches that shone from under the door providing light. Haru blinked, looking behind him out of reflex because of the sound...

First mistake...

He then let out a gasp as he felt himself yanked forward and down by his bandanna around his neck. Sasuke smirked, and yanked him onto the bed (face-down). Haru shut his eyes tightly, recovering from the impact, then froze at feeling his wrists pinned above his head with one hand firmly gripping them, and his waist straddled. Although his heart was pounding hard before, now it was frantic, practically bursting from his chest, his breathing uneven and shaky, his body trembling...knowing that now he was _under Sasuke's complete mercy_...but it's not like he wasn't when he first entered the room. He was no where near strong enough to face him.

"Seems I've caught myself a wolf..." The Uchiha spoke near his ear. "Now, why did you come here?" Sasuke purposely nuzzled his nose against Haru's very sensitive ear. Haru felt a shiver run up his spine, causing chill bumps to form on his covered arms...but he remained silent, only jerking his ear away.

Second mistake...

"So you _really_ won't talk..." Sasuke's warm breath ghosted over the wolf's ear, causing more shivers to run up him. Haru began to feel uneasy, and heat rushing to his face...Sasuke was acting strange...but his thoughts came to a halt as he gasped loudly, jerking as his felt the raven gently bite his ear. This time, Sasuke felt a chill...Haru had the most unbelievable voice. The wolf trembled more, and his mind went into a scramble of thoughts. ... _What is he doing...?_

Haru's breath hitched, and the Uchiha noticed this instantly. He released the wolfs ear, then began to pet, and gently massage it with his free hand. "Calm down...I don't intend on harming you. I believe you'll prove to be useful for my plans..." Sasuke cooed by his other ear. Haru breathlessly let out a small moan due to the sensation Sasuke gave his ear, feeling more heat rush to his cheeks. They may be his best ability, but they're also his greatest weak point...and Sasuke knew this...but really, if using your hands the _right_ _way_ , his entire bodies a weak point...

He shivered and trembled as he felt that cool hand untuck his shirt, and slide up his smooth back, stopping near the top. "Your skin's cold...is it because of living in that cold climate..." He leaned in by Haru's cheek, his soft lips brushing against the wolfs soft and delicate skin. "...or is it because you're afraid...?" He smirked, his hand caressing Haru's back. This time, silence wasn't his answer...

Haru couldn't help but whimper at his normal volume, and shivered unwillingly.

Sasuke smirked more. It was a better then most words...

He gave a small kiss to Haru's cheek, and returned to his ear, and began to message a spot with his mouth, turning the angel soft fur wet and warm. Haru froze at the gentle gesture, then whimpered a little at the sensation. _Sasuke...he's being so...gentle..._

Sasuke's hand reached around under Haru's waist, and somehow untied the knot to the wolfs waist bandanna, and slid it off, setting it beside the bed. Haru swallowed, feeling his first piece of clothing be taken off.

The Uchiha's hand slowly went up the wolfs back again, and he released his ear to observe Haru's back...

 _...No..._ Haru thought, his heart racing...

Sasuke raised his brows slightly with amusement. Black and dark grey seal marks covered Haru's entire back, a circle of them around two kanji's. "winter wolf" was what was translated...Sasuke was quite curious of what exactly Haru was...possibly a jinchuriki...? Smirking, he decided to find out... "Tell me, Haru, what exactly are you...?" Sasuke murmured, his soft lips brushing against the middle of the mark, his raven black bangs sliding across it like silk. The wolf shivered, chills running up him. Sasuke sat up a bit. "I intend on bringing you with me...for many reasons..." He cooed, and removed Haru's gloves without letting go of his wrists completely, and set them aside with the bandanna. Speaking of which, because of the bandanna around Haru's neck, he didn't have access there...until he undid the knot, and set it aside as well...the wolfs heart pounded fast and hard. His second most sensitive weakness...

...And Sasuke licked the skin of it slowly with his warm, smooth, wet tongue.

Haru gasped, shivering as he felt the saliva turn from warm to ice cold, much colder then his skin...then whimpered loudly as Sasuke sucked on the same spot after it turned ice cold, his mouth feeling much hotter then it already was. Haru's lips trembled, letting out another loud whimper as Sasuke bit down slowly, and drew blood, sucking and lapping it up with his tongue. It was metallic...but oddly, tasting a bit different from a normal persons...

Haru trembled, feeling the sting...but it wasn't _all_ pain...

After the blood stopped dripping out, he released the wolfs neck, and left a very visible bite-mark. "...You're mine now..." Sasuke whispered hotly by Haru's ear. Haru shivered at those words... _What...what's he going to do...?_

Sasuke gripped Haru's shirt, and pulled it off past his arms, still holding his wrists after he did so. Now the full seal mark was exposed. The lines were ~ shaped and many sizes. Sasuke gazed at the mark, amused. He leaned down and his soft, warm lips met between Haru's shoulder blades, his hair sliding across the wolfs skin once again. The wolf exhaled a shaky breath, and arched his chest a little into the mattress. Sasuke's lips kissed over the markings, brushing over Haru's delicate, soft, cool skin. The raven kissed down to Haru's lower back, but couldn't go any further due to holding Haru's wrists...so he grabbed one of Haru's gloves, tied it around his wrists, and shoved a kunai into the wall with the glove pinned to it. Sasuke leaned in by Haru's ear and whispered, his breath ghosting across it again. _...There's absolutely no escape now..._

"I _know_ you won't try to escape..."

Haru swallowed, lowering his ears. Sasuke smirked, and both of his hands trailed down Haru's back, to his sides, and he kissed lower and lower, Haru breathing out small whines with each touch and kiss, but stopped when Sasuke stopped trailing his kisses...because of the clothing in his way. Sasuke leaned back, his hands sliding down to Haru's pant line, and beginning to tug down agonizingly slow on both sides, the wolfs black underwear beginning to show. It was a special kind of underwear, the top lining going over the base of Haru's soft and bushy wolf tail. Sasuke leaned down and kissed above the base of Haru's tail, causing the wolf to shiver again. His pants continued to slowly slide off, and more of his hind was shown... _...He's...not going to..._

With some trouble, Sasuke was able to get the wolfs pants and socks off, and set them beside to bed, with the rest of Haru's clothes...only _one_ piece left... Haru trembled, feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable. The Uchiha looked him over, his eyes gazing down at Haru's soft body.

Haru could feel his eyes on him, and lowered his head more, arching his neck slightly...

 _...Why is he staring at me...like...that..._

Sasuke leaned forward, not moving his thighs from sitting on his calves, and leaned is by the mark in the middle of Haru's back, his hands on both of Haru's hind cheeks, caressing them softy. Haru felt a chill run violently up his body, causing him to hold in a whine that would've came out if he wasn't trying to resist still. "...You're very soft, Haru..." Sasuke murmured, licking the Kanji's on Haru's back as his thumb teasingly hooked under the line of Haru's underwear, tugging it down a little... _...Sasuke's...hand...it's going to..._

The air where Haru's face was became hot, and he had no choice but to lift his head, showing half of his flushed face as he breathed with closed eyes. Sasuke smirked, and tugged Haru's underwear down further... _...I...I can't...He can't...see me exposed like this..._

Haru opened an eye slightly, and looked over to suddenly see Sasuke smirking down at him by his ear. The wolf turned his head away, feeling ashamed and weak. Sasuke grinned, and leaned more on the side Haru faced, and brought his hand up to make Haru face him again. Haru looked into Sasuke's coal black eyes, and before he knew it, Sasuke's soft lips met his own. The wolfs eyes widened, his heart racing like a wolf chasing down its prey...

He stared into Sasuke's half lidded, lustful eyes, then the raven licked his lips. Haru shut his eyes tightly, letting out a hitched breath through his nose, now that his mouth was captured into a hot kiss with the Uchiha.

Sasuke slid his tongue past the wolfs soft lips and into his mouth, beginning to explore freely, feeling every little crevasse, tasting the wolf to the full extent, mixing their saliva. He then entangled his tongue with Haru's, almost trying to get it to move. No... _demanding_ it to move. Haru's tongue was smooth, and his mouth was the same. Hot, wet, smooth... _and inviting_. As the heated kiss continued, so did the need for air, and Sasuke pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between them, and Haru dropped his head onto the pillow, breathing out hot breaths and getting air into his lungs. Sasuke smirked, then hooked his fingers under the elastic line of Haru's underwear with one hand again, and began slowly tugging them down... _...Sasuke...you...you wouldn't-..._

Haru shot his eyes open, and began squirming slightly...but it was futile...he _was_ going to be _fully_ exposed...and _will not_ be able to hide... _anything_...

...Sasuke finally pulled Haru's underwear off completely...the last piece of clothing, was set aside.

The Uchiha looked all over him, admiring his full body with a smirk. Sasuke leaned back, and grinned at seeing how the wolfs tail tried to hide his hind. The raven gave Haru's bushy tail a soft pet, then pushed the wolfs knees forward, making Haru's hind sit up on its knees, and spread them. Sasuke sat on his calves, and smirked as he caressed the wolfs thighs and cheeks, feeling just how soft the skin was... _...W_ _ait...Sasuke...you're not going to..._

Haru's entire body tensed up as he felt his tail be moved aside slowly...

...Sasuke stared with lustful eyes at the sight before him. He leaned forward, and kissed one side, causing Haru to shiver yet again. _...He...he wouldn't...would he...?!_

Haru's heart pounded, almost bursting from his chest...and then he whined loudly as he suddenly felt Sasuke's wet, hot, smooth tongue lick his entrance slowly. His ears laid back, and he felt a cold yet hot chill run up him, closing his eyes, and finally, his voice slipped from his lips. " _...S...Sasuke..._ " He grit his teeth after whining, his body heating up. Sasuke stopped and shuddered... "...Finally spoke, huh?...Now I know how to get you to talk..." He grinned, and heavily licked again, causing the wolf to whine loudly, drawing out his hot breaths.

The Uchiha, rested his hands on both Haru's cheeks, and slightly gripped them from time to time as he continued licking and circling his tongue on Haru's entrance. Haru whined and whimpered with each lick and suckle, grip and caress, his body heating up more and more...

...Not to mention, he hasn't even bothered to keep his erection in check...

Sasuke then grinned, suckling a little, and then pushing his tongue inside a little, squirming it around. Haru's breath hitched as he gasped, his tail swishing to the other side on his hind, laying on top of Sasuke's hand. Haru panted and breathed hot breaths, feeling this pleasuring tingle throughout hid lower half.

 _...Sasuke...why...are you doing this...?_

* * *

 **STILL working on this...but meh still review :D aaaaaand I won't continue this until a while because I'm working majorly on a bunch of other stories...THANK YOUUUUUU  
**


End file.
